just breathe
by ohheysugar
Summary: AU. There's no time for love in Zombieland, kid. —SasuSaku.
1. all i wanna do is live

Title: just _breathe  
><em>Dedication: To Zombieland for the idea. Annnnd, food; of course.

**Note:** Hello cutie. This is going to be zombie drabble!verse. So yes. If you guys would do be a HUGE favor and review. It would make me super happy. I want to become a better writer and you guy only favorite or alert my story, I don't know what you guys like. I really want to know what you guys like about the story, what you don't, what I can approve on. And, if you do that, I will do something for you. Like dedicate a chapter or write you a one-shot. It would mean a lot.

-just_ breathe_

Nimble fingers curled around the large firearm, eyeliner covered eyes opened to look at the dead body. Biting her lip and wrinkling her button nose she stared down at the bloody body. She always hated zombies.

"Bastard," she whispered, pulling her hair back into her messy ponytail.

At the age of eighteen, she still couldn't keep a boyfriend. Tears prickled her eyes as she looked back down at the, once beautiful man, and she once again scorned herself for getting attached. Her head snapped up when she heard the sound of a car coming right for her. The car stopped a little way from her and the door was opened.

She cocked her gun and placed in front of her eye, watching warily. A big boot stepped onto the pavement and then a tall figure was exposed to her.

"Hello," she drawled.

She watched the tall figure pull out a cigarette from behind his ear and stick it into his mouth. And, she decided he was okay, so she put her gun to her side and strolled over to him.

"Sakura," she murmured sticking her hand out. "My name is Sakura."

"Naruto," he smiled taking her hand, "Hello."

She nodded her head, red lips parting and white teeth showing, "It's nice to meet you."

He tilted his head letting rings of smoke come from his mouth. He nodded over to his truck and looked back at the short haired girl. And he realized that gun was almost as big as her.

"Y'need a ride?" he wryly said, cigarette on the side of his mouth. "I have room, in my car."

And, Sakura deiced that this guy was decent, so she took it.

"Sure."

As she got into the black Hummer, the first thing she noticed were guns. Not just one or two but dozens. And bullets, so many bullets.

"I hope you're not a rapist," she hummed. "Because that would suck."

Naruto turned his head to her, lips twitching, and said nothing.

"Totally."

* * *

><p>Okay, so maybe it wasn't a very good idea to drive with Naruto. First he stopped at every store to look for ramen. And, he drove like a man who just broke out of a crack house. She really didn't want to die at the age of eighteen.<p>

"I was just asking," she hissed. "for you to drive more slowly."

"I was just asking you " he hissed back. "To shut up."

She stopped walking and made faces behind his back, and then she heard it. Grunting and gurgling. She cocked her gun holding it in front of her and pointed it at the direction of the sound. But before she could shoot a gun blared through the empty store.

A man with long black hair, tied back, walked over to the body and shot it in the head again. Sakura stared, amazed and then she saw the guys face. And, he was.. Well, hot.

"You should pay attention," he spoke to them. "Or you'll get killed."

"I was going to shoot." she said, a tone that would be considered rude. "Dumbass."

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Sakura just didn't know when to shut up.

"Hm," the black haired man hummed. "I could kill you."

He pointed his gun at Sakura, and smirked when he saw her eyes show the tiniest hint of fear.

"Sakura," Naruto's voice rang through the small store. "Lets go."

Someone's gun cocked on the back of Sakura's head and a deep voice spoke, "I wouldn't go."

Sakura froze in place and green eyes widened.

"Itachi," came the voice, dry. And then, a figure was pushed in front of Sakura.

"Don't push me, Sasuke!" her voice was shrill and she flicked him off. "Such rude brothers."

Sakura's arm was pulled into a tight grip. She looked down at the feet behind her and noticed the black skinnies and black and white converses. She shuffled her brown boots and leaned her head back.

"Listen," she hissed. "I'm not really in the - ow!"

She yelped when the grip on her arm was being twisted.

"Listen," the voice was bouncing off the walls. "You listen to me, and I won't kill you."

A large, gloved, hand was placed in front of her, "Keys."

"Sasuke," Itachi's called, sighing at his little brother.

"Hn," he grunted and snatched the keys from Sakura's jacket pocket pushing her over to Karin.

Sakura scowled and turned to look at Sasuke and almost chocked. He was like a mini-version of Itachi, but hotter. She looked at his white v-neck shirt all the way down to his dirt soiled shoes.

"Lets go." Sakura watched as Naruto had Sasuke's gun pressed to his back. How could they be hostages in zombieland?


	2. hey cutie, let's be friends

**Title**: just breathe  
><strong>Dedication:<strong> To you all. :)  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>disclaimed.

**Note:** Thank you too the three reviews: mUmaRhz apple Alice. Thank you, a lot. So, this is a drabble so the minumum: 500: The max: 1,050 words. The chapters are short, yes but you will get an update everyday. (: So, review pretties!

- just _breathe_

Sakura watched as Sasuke sat in the front seat, leaning his head back into the seat. She sighed and closed her eyes, fidgeting with the frays on her ripped jeans. She smirked when she saw Karin flick Sasuke's ear.

"Hey," she murmured. "When do you think your stop being a douche?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to look at her.

"Pardon?"

Karin pushed at Sasuke's seat then pointed to her knees.

"You keep hurting my knees with your stupid seat."

She heard Naruto clear his throat and snort. She rolled her eyes and leaned back into the seat putting her feet on the back on Itachi's seat. The next thing she knew was the car was stopped and Itachi's gun was in her face.

"Listen, you are this," he put his fingers close together. "Close to me shooting you."

"Why don't you just, I don't know, shut up?" Sakura her voice grave.

He raised an eyebrow, cocked his gun and put his finger on the trigger.

"Stop!" Karin's shrill scream bounced around the car. "Itachi, we're probably the last people. And, we can't act civil? If you kill her, I'll leave."

"She's right," Sasuke murmured, looking out the window "Why kill the only other people alive?"

Itachi stared at Sakura for a few more seconds before turning around.

"Okay, then." Karin smiled and clapped her hands. "I need new clothes."

Itachi rolled his eyes and shifted gears going faster.

* * *

><p>Sakura stood in front of the store, Sasuke standing in front of her and Karin at his side. He pulled out his hand gun and whistled. The next thing she knew two zombies where running towards them.<p>

Smirking, Sasuke lifted his handgun and shot. Sakura watched as the bodies fell to the the floor. Karin pushed her way past Sasuke, going straight for the juniors.

Sakura sighed and went over to the 'bed and body' grabbing makeup remover Her eyes roamed over the various perfumes. She was pushed over by a hip bump and she looked over seeing Karin.

"Do you like my brother?" Karin sighed rolling her eyes. "Because everyone does. Just to let you know he's not that amazing."

"No, I don't."

Karin smiled and nodded, picking up a perfume and spraying it on Sakura.

"When we find a place to stay, I'm taking a shower. Haven't had one in about two days."

Sakura nodded and smiled, "I had one this morning."

Karin pushed her over and laughed. Sakura left Karin with the perfumes and went over to find some clothes.

The clothes she had where jaded and dirty. She picked out some new skinnies, tight blue shirt, and leather boots that ended mid-calf.

She looked over at Sasuke who was taking of his shirt to put on his new black v-neck. She looked at his stomach and smiled. She could live with this hot guy, as long as needed.

She was just about to turn around and leave, when she was tackled by a meat eating monster.

The last thing she heard were Karin's screams and her own.


	3. maybe it's not so bad, being dead

**Title:** just _breathe  
><em>**Dedication**: To all of you; for waiting this long.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>disclaimed.

**Note:** Hiiiii. Sorry, my computer stopped working and every time I went to the library to use the computer I always forgot to write something. But, yesterday I wrote down some ideas and I'm here to write it.

-just _breathe_

Itachi was the one to pull the animal off of her, but Sasuke was the one to shoot him. Karin was the first to touch her, and Sakura almost hit her. Karin's cold hand gripped her arm and pulled her up.

"Oh, my god! Are you okay?" Sakura nodded and tried to smile. She looked at Itachi and gave him a small nod.

Sasuke glared at her and his jaw tightened. He didn't care if she died, but he did care about Karin. His little sister, would be really upset if Sakura died.

"Next time instead of checking people out, keep your guard up," and with that he turned and walked away. Karin shook her head and grabbed Sakura by the hand dragging her back to the car.

"You can change in the car. And sorry about Sasuke, he's a big softie inside. You just have to get to know him." Karin ran a hand through her red hair and winked at Sakura.

Sakura sighed and watched Karin walk back inside the store. She went into the back seat and took of her shirt, and the next thing she knew, she was looking into black eyes.

Sasuke's eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" She screamed reaching for her clean shirt and desperately trying to pull in over her head.

"This is my car." Sasuke drawled. She screamed in fury and thew her boot at his head.

"Get out!" Sasuke glared at her and grabbed her flying foot.

"Listen, _Sakura_. I suggest you calm yourself."

Sakura stared at him for a few moments, when had he become so... Sexy? She fixed her hair and sat up straight and stared at him through long, thick eyelashes.

"I'm going to pretend that didn't turn me on."

She tuned her head and watched as Karin and Naruto pilled into the car.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked, and Sakura smirked at Sasuke.

* * *

><p>The car ride was long. Sakura sat in the front seat, black boots on the dashboard and Sasuke driving. She had called shotgun, because she was done with having Naruto's smelly breath blowing in her face and Karin's feet on her lap.<p>

"So…" she said, looking in the review mirror and saw they were all asleep. "How's life?"

Sasuke turned to look at her, blank face and and eyebrow raised.

"Fantastic," he drawled. Sakura eyes went into slits as she looked ahead.

"You know, zombies aren't that different then us," she said as she watched a women grab a liver. "The might kill us to stay alive, but don't we do the same? I mean, when everyone was alive we did anything to get to the top. We didn't give a damn if you died. We were just keeping ourselves alive."

Sasuke looked at her, but didn't stop her from talking.

"I always wondered when people would come together and help each other. And even as we're all dying, we still want to kill each other. So, what's so bad about being a zombie, if it's the same as being alive?"

For the first time in years, Sasuke was speechless.


	4. xray for my heart

**dedication**: no one.  
><strong>disclaimer<strong>: disclaimed.**  
>note<strong>: Hi! Looool. Review?

**title**: x-ray for my heart.

* * *

><p>Sakura stared down at her shoes, wondering how she got herself in this mess. Karin was laughing so hard, that the pinkette thought she would laugh up a lung. She turned her glare from her shoes to Karin.<p>

"Shut up." she hissed, but Karin payed her no heed.

"You are such an idiot," then with that she was back at cracking up.

The shorter girl took off her dirty shoe and chucked it at the red head. Karin's eyes went wide before she ducked.

"You're crazy! Don't throw you shit-soiled shoes at me!" Karin's mouth snapped shut when she heard the familiar screech of those_ things_.

Sakura swollowed thickly and looked around for the boys, and when she saw Itachi waving his hands she sighed in relief. She grabbed hold of Karin's wrist and ran through the feild where they stood. But, before she could get anywhere something grabbed hold of Karin and pulled her back.

"Sakura!" she screamed, pushing away the animal that was on her.

"KARIN!" Sasuke's scream vibrated through the air and she heard feet speed towards her. Towards Karin.

She snapped out of her shock and ran towards Karin, grabbing the thing around the neck and pulling it back, waiting for Sasuke to shoot his gun, but nothing came. The zombie thrashed in Sakura's hold and she lost her grip and a hand shot out and pulled her back. Sasuke grabbed the knif in his pocket and stabbed the cannibal.

"Next time you just stand there, and watch my sister get hurt, I will kill you," and he turned on his heal and stalked off to where his sister was sitting on the ground.

"I… I'm sorry," she whispered, watching as Sasuke grew stiff and Karin turned her head towards her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" she trailed off.

"Hey," Karin smiled and raised a hand, "it's okay, I'm not hurt. Next time, just don't stare. Help."

Sakura smiled and watching Sasuke help his sister on her feet and watched the family walk away. She started walking behind them when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"You know, he just was protecting his sister, right?" Naruto smiled at her, well what she thought was a smile, and patted her head. "He would have done the same for Itachi. That's his family, he has to."

She nodded watching the three of them get in the car. She sighed and they both jogged up to the car. Slidding into the passanger sit, she looked over at Sasuke who was waiting, quite impatiently, for Naruto to get in the car.

And when that did happen, he sped off, driving like a mad-man. Sakura rolled her eyes and tried strike up a conversation.

"So…" she dragged the word out, "what's your favorite food?"

He looked over at her his expression so… Cold, blank.

"I'm gonna guess," she muttered thinking of something. "pizza."

"You're annoying," he drawled looking back at the road, "shut up."

She glared at him for a second before letting out a hmph and turning her body away. Before she knew it her eyes where drooping and she felt sleep consum her.

* * *

><p>She didn't know if she was dreaming or if she was acually awake. The fact that her head was on Karin's lap and her feet on Sasuke's lap, she secertly thanked her short height, was not something you see everyday.<p>

"U-uhm," she stuttered, Sasuke looked over at her with one fine eyebrow raised, "what happened?"

"You passed out," he said, making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know… But why aren't you.. and why am I… How did I…?" she was stuttering because, goddamit Sasuke was looking at her with those freaking eyes.

Oh fuck, he was so hot.

"Itachi moved you, so you could lay down." she slowly nodded and lifted herself up. She looked over at Karin who was alseep and her older brother doing the same in the passanger seat.

"Thanks," she mumbled to Sasuke, who nodded.

"Sure,"

"No," she persisted, wanted something then a sure, "I mean thanks for saving my life back at the store, and not killing me."

"And," he said slightly annoyed, "I mean sure."

The pinkette frowned, but nodded turning her head away.

"If…" she whispered, "If, I was bitten… Would you kill me?"

"Yes."

"Without a second thought?" she looked over at him, and watched him stare out the window.

"Yes."

"Just like that?" she was hopping he would say no. But instead he shrugged eyes still staring out the window.

"Just like that." his voice sounding slightly annoyed

"Do you even care?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

_Do you care about me?_

He turned his head to her, his lips forming a smirk.

"Why would I? You mean nothing to me. Don't try so hard, Haruno."

She felt the tears prickled the back of her eyes, and turned her head down.

_Don't try so hard, Haruno._


	5. we're going down, down, down

**dedication**: homework, thank you.  
><strong>disclaimer<strong>: disclaimed.**  
>note<strong>: SORRY. This is chapter FIVE. I put the real chapter four up.

**title**: we're going down, down, down.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-<em>**just_ breathe_**  
><strong>

The first time she caught them, they were in an abandon house. She was simply walking down the hall when she heard rustling and a groan. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside. He eyes widened, she closed the door and backed away, right into someone.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her and tried to go around her. Realizing he was trying to go in the room Naruto and Karin were making out in, she stepped in front of him.

"Sasuke," she purred, hoping she sounded convincing. "Let's go somewhere. Just the two of us."

"Sakura."

He stared down at her before pushing her away gently, and proceeding to open the door. Until the pink haired girl grabbed him.

"Oh, Sasuke!" she raised her voice so that Naruto and Karin could hear. "Here you are, going into this room! The room were no on is in! The room were no on is making out in! Good for you!"

With that she ran away.

* * *

><p>She figured that Sasuke didn't find out about Naruto and Karin, because he didn't say anything... But then again, Sasuke didn't really talk anyway.<p>

Sakura looked over at Itachi who was driving and sighed.

"So, Itachi." she wiggled her eyebrows at him, "How are you?"

He stared at her for a moment before smiling, "Now that I'm sitting with you, I'm doing much better."

_Oh, Itachi._

"Yes, well, I am amazing." she said propping her small feet on the dashboard. "You're welcome for gracing you with my awesome sexy self."

He opened his mouth to protest that she was not awesome but closed his mouth and stared back at the road.

It was quiet for the next two minutes until Karin burst out into song.

"_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else_," she turned to Sasuke and pointed her finger at him, "_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed!"_

"I do not flip -"

"_YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!_"

Everyone turned to look at Naruto who belted out the line. Sakura and Karin tried to stiffle their giggles.

"What?"

* * *

><p>Sakura stared at her house and bit her lip. Okay, so Itachi had promised that he'd drive her here but she didn't actually think he meant it.<p>

She turned back to her friends and nodded. They walked up the stairs and opened the front door. Everything was neat, nothing was out of place, she walked further into the house Sasuke right behind her.

"Can you stay here?" she asked them and they nodded. She turned to the stairs and slowly crept up them.

No on was here.

"Mom? Dad?" she called out, her voice raspier then usual. She opened the door slowly and pointed her gun in every direction.

What she saw next made her heart stop. There on the bed was her mother and father. They looked so peaceful, like they were sleeping. A note sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing it she read through eyes blurred with tears.

_Sakura, darling we love you very much! Don't forget that. I'm sorry we didn't wait for you to say goodbye. Please, don't die._

_- Mom and Dad._

She let out a loud scream and fell to the floor crying. She barley heard the pounding of stairs and the door being shoved open. But she did hear the low murmur of "Sakura" coming for Naruto's mouth. Two long arms wrapped around her lifting her off the ground. But she didn't stop crying.

Her head lolled against someone's chest and she grabbed onto the the shirt digging her face into it.

"Sakura," the voice was low, deep, rich, and she recognized it right away.

Sasuke.

He watched her look up at him, and she looked so sad, so desperate. His arms tightened around her. When they got to the car he set her in the backseat intending to sit in the front put she didn't let go of his shirt. He sighed and slipped next to her.

What he didn't expect was her to sit on his lap and nestle her face into his neck. He gave her an awkward pat on the back and put his arm back his side. He looked to his left and found Karin staring at them. Rolling her eyes she put his arm around Sakura's small waist.

Then a whole new flood of tears came.

She didn't stop crying, and he didn't let go


	6. let's play a game

Title: just _breathe  
><em>Dedication: To you guys for waiting so long.

**Note: **Well hello there. Long time no... Write? I dunno. Well here's to 11 months of not writing this story. If you are so kind please drop a review. I do enjoy them.  
><strong>Note2: <strong>Sakura's clothes are on my flicker, link on my profile.  
><strong>Note3: <strong>Review pls & thnks.

-just_ breathe_

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

It was the first thing out of her mouth in days. Karin turned towards her, cocking her head.

"No. I believe in lust at first sight. Why?"

Sakura smiled, small, but still a smile. "My parents always told me they fell in love the first time they saw each other."

Karin stared at her friend, her first friend in a long time.

"I'm sure they did."

Sakura looked up, eye glassy and nodded, "Yeah. I bet they did."

The red-head grabbed her hand and squeezed. Silently promising her that things were going to be okay.

* * *

><p>The person who had lived here must have had a wonderful fashion sense. Because, Jesus, she'd never seen so many beautiful clothes in one place.<p>

She rummaged through the closet picking out a denim shirt, blue jeans, and a brown pea-coat. She shuffled through the drawers and found a tan knitted scarf. She was so in love with this girl's (Well she supposed this girl was a zombie now.) clothing that she didn't think she wanted to ever leave.

Karin came out of the bathroom minutes and leaned against the wall.

"You almost ready? Sasuke and Itachi are probably getting pissy already."

Sakura smiled, pulling on white knee high socks and her boots. "Yeah, let's go."

She followed Karin down the stairs and into the living room where Naruto was arguing with Sasuke.

"You're such a stupid fuck."

"At least I'm not emo."

"I'm not even emo."

"Yeah, well you look like it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, turning towards Karin and Sakura.

"'Bout time."

Itachi came out of the kitchen, hand full of apples.

"Look was I found. Delicious and healthy." Sasuke rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

Sakura laughed, following behind the siblings. Naruto smiled over at her, arm curling around her shoulder.

"You feeling better?"

She looked up at him, then at the family in front of her. "Yeah, I'm feeling great."

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious." Naruto turned in the driver's seat, staring hard at Sasuke.<p>

"I've never been more serious in my life."

That's how Sakura found herself in the middle of a supermarket, searching for ramen.

Sasuke walked beside her, finger on the trigger to his hand gun.

The sole of her boots echoed in the empty store, making it seem more deserted than it was.

"Do you think this will be over?"

His eyes lazily landed on her small form walking ahead of him.

"Want the truth?"

Sakura smiled, she knew the answer. She twirled around to face him, her eyes beaming. "I think one day things will be okay."

Sasuke didn't say anything, staring past her. And when she thought he wasn't going to say anything he opened his mouth.

"Maybe."

"Someone other than us has to be out there. The government can't all be gone. Plus we're in Ohio, we don't know what else there is. Other countries could be free of the virus."

Sasuke nodded, but didn't say anything.

She liked that about him. He didn't talk a lot, but he still did talk. He just talked when it was necessary.

"Let's play a game!" She gleamed, smile bright.

"No."

"Okay! Twenty questions!" Her finger tapped against her chin as she thought. Then her eyes brightened.

"What's your favorite color?"

His lips twitched, "Navy blue."

"Oh, dark... Like your soul," this time he did smirk, shaking his head.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"I'm eighteen."

"I don't remember asking," Sakura jaw dropped, but she swore she saw amusement shimmering in his eyes.

"Well then," she muttered, and stuck her chin in the air. She turned back around and nearly screamed when Karin came around the corner.

"Jesus Christ, Karin," she put a hand over her chest to calm down her rapidly beating heart.

"Did the dope find his ramen?" Sasuke asked, stopping beside Sakura.

"Yeah, he told me to come get you guys."

Two minutes later Sakura found herself standing in front of a cart filled to the top with ramen.

"You've got to be shitting me," she heard Sasuke say beside her.

"Naruto, we're not taking all this ramen." Itachi said, his eyes dead serious.

"Guys, this stuff is great to live off of. It, like, never expires! It was made by the hands of Buddha. Or Allah. Or Jesus. Or whoever."

"No, we are not taking all this." Itachi said, folding his arms which meant, "I'm oldest, what I say goes."

"That's not fair!" Naruto shouted, which earned him a slap to the back of the head.

"Don't shout!" Karin whisper-yelled.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Take a bag full. I'll pull the car up."

"Yeah, I think that'll have to wait." Sakura said, and all eyes turned to her.

"What?" Karin asked.

"We have a bigger problem guys," her finger went up a pointed towards the exit.

A group of zombies were on their way over.

"Shit," Sakura wasn't exactly sure who said it, but she was sure everyone was thinking it.

"Okay," Itachi said, and turned towards them. "I'll go first and get the car. Have my back."

Then they were all running toward the car. Shoots rang through the air like a song, shoes beat rhythmically against the hard pavement.

"Hurry up!" Itachi's voice boomed through all the noise. And she would have hurried if a zombie hadn't latched onto her leg. She pulled the trigger to her hand and... Nothing.

This could _not _be happening. She was not going to die. She reared back and smashed the butt of her gun into it's head.

"C'mon, die!" She cried as she repeatedly beat on it's skull. Then a large hand was gripping her by the bicep and hauling her away. She turned her head just as Sasuke fired and shot the monster dead.

"You're more trouble than you're worth," he muttered as he pulled her along. She stumbled a bit, but caught her footing and ran a little ways behind him. She was pulled into the car and the door slammed shut behind her.

"Well," she heard Karin sigh. "That was fun, huh?"

* * *

><p>"Sasuke?"<p>

Black eyes opened and stared into green ones.

"What?"

"How much would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"

"Shut up, Sakura."


	7. i'm here with you

**dedication**: to Sasuke. Happy birthday, you beautiful asshat.  
><strong>disclaimer<strong>: disclaimed.**  
>note<strong>: Review babies. I do enjoy them. :)

**title**: i'm here with you

-just_ breathe_

"You're kiddin' right?" Naruto asked from across the bedroom, where they were stuck.

"Sasuke," Karin's voice shook, her eyes held fear. Sasuke looked from the window and to the rest of the room. He didn't say anything. Itachi spoke.

"We have no choice."

"Like hell we don't!" Naruto yelled, Sakura noted he had his hand clasped around Karin's.

Finally Sasuke spoke, "We don't. The door won't hold."

No one spoke. Sakura was sure that she wasn't breathing. But when Karin caught her eye, her lungs expanded.

This was not happening.

"How can you be sure everyone will get out safely?"

Sasuke's eyes hardened, he spoke low, "I can't."

Sakura swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She would not be crying now.

They were only surrounded by zombies.

"Guys," Karin spoke, her eyes glassy and hands shaking. "You... We can't do this. They'll go away, right? They have to."

Itachi stood up from the bed, "No. We are going to do this. I'm not dying here."

Sakura still didn't say anything, she hadn't spoken at all since they ran to the bedroom. The only sound in the room at that moment was the grunting and gurgling that came from outside the door. Then the pounding on the door took over again.

Sasuke spoke over it, "It's either we jump out the window or we're dead here."

Naruto looked as if he was going to continue arguing, but he didn't. When he nodded Sasuke nodded too.

"The window leads to the roof, from there we can jump down by the car," when he was done speaking Sakura felt as if she was going to be sick. Sasuke didn't guarantee anyone's safety, and she was terrified.

What if something went wrong?

What if she broke her leg?

What if she broke her _neck? _

What then?

"Let's go."

She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder. She looked back and found Karin.

"Y'know," she said, "Sasuke wouldn't suggest something if he didn't think that everyone could make it out. He might have said there's no guarantee but he does believe we will survive."

Sakura nodded, a smile smile playing on her lips, "Yeah."

Then Karin stepped onto the roof and began walking, only Sakura was left in the bedroom. She breathed out and bit her bottom lip.

She was terrified of heights.

She closed her eyes and listened to the pounding on the door. She heard the woof give way, her eyes opened and she looked towards the door. She watched as a hand came through and reached inside the room, grasping for something—for someone. Her heart pounded and she hurried onto the roof. Height or no height, she wasn't dying. She turned and closed the window. The zombies had already broken through half of the door. She hurried to the edge of the roof and stared.

They all stood, waiting for her at the bottom.

"Haruno, come on," Sasuke said his patience already gone.

Sakura swallowed and closed her eyes.

"Haruno!"

"I'm coming!"

Then she jumped.

But, her feet didn't touch the ground. Instead her body was cradled. Her eyes opened and she stared into black eyes... Sasuke's eyes.

"You closed your eyes Haruno," he let her onto her feet, "could've broken something."

"Well," she shrugged and smiled up at him, "aren't I lucky to have you."

Karin made a gagging noise, "Get a room."

Sakura chuckled and they piled into the car. Her neck craned as she watched the zombies flood the roof. She worried her bottom lip when she realized something.

This was her life. Maybe not with these people in the car. Maybe she would be alone. She didn't know. All she knew is that these monsters, this running, this hiding, they were all her life.

No one was going to save her. No one was going to come and save them from what was happening.

Her life was no guarantee.

And that scared her to death.

She didn't want to die. She didn't want to be scared for the rest of her life.

"Sakura, what are you thinking about?" Karin's soft voice pulled her back. She turned back to the front and shook her head.

"Nothing," she whispered, "nothing at all."

But even as she stared down at her jeans she could feel someone's eyes burning into her skin.

* * *

><p>Later that night, she watched Sasuke pump gas into the car. He was leaning against the car, ankles crossed. His skinny jeans low on his hips and that stupid v-neck that always got her a little turned on.<p>

He was hot, what was a girl gonna do?

He opened the door and climbed in. When he gunned the engine he turned to her.

"What?" He asked, placing one hand on the steering wheel, the other resting on the console.

She ignored his question and watched the veins in his arms. His long fingers flexed around the steering wheel.

Oh, god, everything about him was hot.

"Haruno," he hissed, "stop staring at me."

Her green eyes traveled up his arm, to his beautifully built bicep, to his face. He raised an eyebrow in her direction. She shook her head and looked away. She watched the road, listening to the iPod that was plugged into the radio.

She could feel his eyes boring into the side of her head. Smiling she didn't bother turning her head, "Now you're staring."

"Because you've been acting weird."

Sakura went stiff. She knew she had, and she knew people noticed. She hadn't talked since the morning they left the house. She hadn't done much at all since that morning.

"It's nothing," she whispered, her head turning towards the window.

"Okay," he said and didn't say anything else. She knew he wasn't going to push her.

"I'm scared." It was quiet, barley audible.

"I don't want this. I don't want my life to be like this. I want to go back. I didn't even get to go to college."

Her eyes glossed over and her throat tightened.

"I just... I just want to not have to live in constant fear." Her voice broke, but tears didn't come.

Sasuke's hand tightened around the steering wheel. He couldn't tell her that everything was going to be okay, because it wasn't. So, he was quiet. He didn't talk, just let her do it.

"But," she said, turning her head towards him, "I'm glad I found... Well, you guys found me and Naruto."

"Well," a voice pipped in from the back, Karin, "I'm glad we found you too."

Sakura turned her head and watched as Karin snuggled into Naruto's side, "I'm sure you're more glad to have found him more."

Karin smirked, "No. You're prettier."

She smiled. And in that moment she knew she would be okay.

"Oh," her eyes widened and she turned to Sasuke, "Happy birthday, asshole."

She swore she saw him smirk.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Yes."

"No."

"Sasuke, yes!"

"Haruno, no."

"Oh for the love of all that's holy! You suck!"

Sakura growled at him, then stomped her foot. She knew she was acting childish, but she really, really wanted to drive the car.

Problem was, she didn't know how to drive.

"Sasuke, please." She jutted out her bottom lip and clasped her hands behind her back. Sasuke raised and eyebrow, she could see the amusement in them.

"No," he shrugged and tried to get around her to the driver's seat, "Sakura, move."

"Not until you let me drive!"

"Oh for fucks sake, Sasuke. Let her drive." Itachi groaned as he came up from the bushes.

"Itachi! Jesus fucking Christ at least fix your pants before you walk out in the open!" Naruto yelled, shielding Karin's eyes. Her finger nails dug into his hand and he hissed from the pain.

"Don't do that! I'm not a child."

"He's your brother!"

Karin barred her teeth, "Then if I see his dick it won't mean anything!"

"He's your brother!" Naruto repeated giving her his best 'what the fuck' face.

"Oh, shut up! Itachi fix your pants," she pointed to his jeans which hadn't been fastened.

She grabbed the keys from Sasuke's hand and shoved him, "Sasuke, stop being such a bitch."

She turned to Sakura and smiled, "Here you go."

Sakura beamed, taking the keys from Karin. She stuck her tongue out at Sasuke and raised her middle finger. She loved the sneer that painted his face. They all piled into the car.

The pinkette gunned engine and smiled, "So how do I drive this thing?"

She could feel Sasuke's annoyance rolling off of him in waves.

She loves it.


End file.
